bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Washburne, Hoban
:"I am a leaf on the wind... Watch how I soar…" :-Wash Hoban "Wash" Washburne served as the pilot of Serenity, a transport ship captained by Malcolm Reynolds. He was married to the ship's first mate, Zoe Alleyne Washburne. History Early Life Raised on a planet with pollution so thick the stars were not visible, Wash became a pilot in part to see the sky beyond his home. Joining the Crew His skills as a pilot grew, and by the time Wash met Malcolm Reynolds, his reputation had grown to the point where he was actively courted by multiple captains in search of a good pilot (Mal tells Zoe that Wash has a list of recommendations "as long as my leg" when Zoe expresses her dislike of Wash). Wash accepted Mal's offer, and in the course of time, fell in love with and eventually married Reynolds' second-in-command, Zoe. This pairing was especially ironic, given that Zoe's first impression of Wash was one of immediate dislike and distrust. The two had a passionate and strong relationship, despite Wash's occasional concern over Zoe's strong personality and her tendency to assume the more aggressive, traditionally male role in the marriage, a concern compounded by Zoe's fierce loyalty and devotion to Mal. However, he does prove his loyalty when Saffron, a young woman posing as Mal's wife in order to take over the ship, attempted to seduce him. He denied her, saying he had a "beautiful wife who can kill me with her pinky." Personality A laid-back guy with a dry and occasionally laconic sense of humor, Wash tended to represent the pragmatic, cut-and-run opinion in any shipboard debate, and often served as the calming influence in heated arguments. His actions sometimes appeared cowardly (or at least less than heroic), but Wash had proven his resolve and willingness to both put himself in harm's way and do violence on behalf of his friends on many occasions. His loyalty to his fellow crew was unshakable, as is shown when he insisted on rescuing Mal from the clutches of a crime lord, despite clashing with Mal over Zoe earlier and having been severely tortured by the crime lord to the point of barely being able to stand. As a pilot, Wash's flying style oscillated between near panic and a Zen-like calm. The attitude he conveyed seemed to be in inverse proportion to the degree of danger he believed he and the ship were in at any particular moment, acting the most calm when facing the greatest danger. His mantra, which he quietly recited during a highly stressful situation, was "I am a leaf on the wind; watch how I soar." RPG D6 Stats Type: Pilot DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 5D+2, Melee Combat 3D+2, Running 4D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien Species 2D+2, Languages 4D, Planetary Systems 6D, Streetwise 4D+2, Willpower 3D+2 MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 7D, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D+2, Sensors 6D, Space Transports 6D+2, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starship Gunnery 6D+2, Starship Shields 6D, (S)Space Transports: Firefly Medium Transport 7D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D, Con 4D+2, Gambling 5D, Hide 4D, Persuasion 5D, Search 5D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 4D+2, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 4D, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Droid Programming 3D+2, Droid Repair 3D+2, First Aid 4D, Repulsorlift Repair 5D, Space Transport Repair 4D+1, Starfighter Repair 4D, Starship Weapon Repair 4D+2 Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 26 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters